theclubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Black Book
I suppose it was about time I should start writing down anything of note, should I see need to have it recorded somewhere. I'm sure there'll be use for whatever I write down here, maybe not now or tomorrow, but someday, I'm sure. Now that formalities are out of the way, I could probably do with being a bit more casual in my writings. Today was.. eventful to say the least. My suspicions were confirmed with Sassilia, sadly. This "Caretaker" figure seems to be pulling a lot of strings around her, which is MY job around here. I need more information on him; weaknesses, past experiences, relations, the more the merrier. The faster I can find a way to ruin this man's life, the sooner I can set my accords back on track with the city. Fortunately for me, Addy seems to be reeling from that AI-thing I took from him, so it looks like I've gone a bit lower on his priorities while he's been trying to figure out what the hell happened to it. Probably because he's used to me and the rest of us taking things a bit louder instead of under the radar, ironically, exactly why I did it how I did it. Best sixteen million I've ever made, and I kept my prize, too. I've recently been having these strange dreams about the past, and they make me wonder if I should spill the beans about everything. I've been trying to stay under the radar recently, staying in the more human-looking form whenever possible; though I'm starting to think that people are catching on to the whole black-iris thing. And the not-taking-a-bullet thing. And the appearing-and-disappearing-nearly-at-will thing. A combination of those things. I question if I should simply let them all know; Pepper and Sassilia have both found out rather easily, and I'm starting to think even Addy is wising up to what's happening in front of him. Maybe I'll just let them all know and switch between the two in front of them all atop the balcony. Maybe. Uh.. what else is there.. Fravardin's doing well. Keeping me informed on whatever the Hell the FBI's trying to cook up, might pick up another rat sooner or later. Those four under the casino are providing good entertainment whenever I get bored enough of just taking valuable things- The door knocked twice, and the Godfather quickly pulled the small book back and into a drawer. "Come in." Pepper stepped inside, glancing to her left and right, still shaken from earlier in the day. "Is.. it safe?" "Yeah, she's still out for the night. Either that or she's already back in her bed because of some crazy magic-garbage again, I dunno." She sighed in relief. "Alright." She stepped further into the office. "I have the papers from earlier, so.." She set them down on the desk, still slightly shaking, then turned and exited the room. The Godfather turned down and glanced across them, then slid them into another drawer. He sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, looking up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. 'Should they know?' He pulled his legs back and let the chair level itself with the ground, then pulled himself closer to the desk and set his head on it, locking the drawer with his journal and stuffing the key into his pocket. He yawned and slowly shut his eyes. He almost looked human like that.